Freak of Nature
by EmilylovesEdwardCullen
Summary: sorry not a twilight fanfic but this is my story that I wrote for myself. Olivia is a future elder and is married to Mathew bu when she finds the truth her whole world turns around. Follow Dawson and his quest for the future of his people


_Time is the illusion _

_And we are the trick_

Chapter One The Beginning of the End

I think that we are all normal and _they_ are the freaks sometimes. But then I remind myself that it is I who is the freak. Even among the illegals, I am considered the freak. I don't even care anymore. Well, I do but it's more about the illegal part.

In 1947, the government declared illegals (they use to call us gifted) are a threat to humans. Aren't I human? I'm not an animal; I still have emotions. But I am an illegal and illegals are different. Maybe that's why _they_ killed us. Or so they thought.

It's a long story about how some cloned each other to portray the norms; others ran to the forbidden forest and live there now. That's where we are headed.

Mrs. Shape-she can shape shift into anything-told us to survive in this world we needed to meet the Elders. They have been around for ages and even through the separation of the country! They know all and see all and that's where I'll be one day.

Well it's more of I have to be. I can control the mind and the body. It takes a little focus but nothing too extreme. I guess that's why I'm the freak upon freaks. Others like Gabby and Trent control the four elements and Sidney can shape shift into animals. Maggie can read thoughts if she is touching you, Gracie can run at the speed of light and lift a car as if it was a feather. Constance can make things go invisible and Davia is as light as a feather, really she can fly.

Out of all of the gifted, I'm the freak. My gift is scary, to other people. I can go inside your head and bring unbearable pain and suffering without touching you, I can make you commit murder without you even knowing; I guess that's why I can't be trusted.

Though, I've barely brushed my true talent, so why fear me. Why not fear Trent, he burned down Mrs. Shape's desk, twice or why not Gracie and her super strength, why me?

Well, ever since I've been able to read peoples' thoughts, Mrs. Shape has been planning with the Elders about me, about our future as illegals. The last controller before me brought the gifted fear and I will bring peace for my kind. At least, I hope so. Life was hard now but with the Elders wisdom I'll master my true identity, my true self.

I was deep in thought about all of this when I noticed a couple of new minds in my zone. I said loudly over the chatter of the small bus, "Three or four people are near."

The whole bus froze and then for a split second there was no noise. And then our training kicked in. Gabby quickly brought fog around us and Constance turned us invisible. Davia concentrated for a second before our bus started ascending up towards the gray cloudy sky.

Still the bus was quiet, mostly because of fear and because they needed their focus. I listened mentally for any movement in the bodies. They seemed to be discussing a very serious topic. I listened harder trying to break through the barrier which protected their thoughts.

Then it hit me. The driver. I raced forward and twisted him onto the floor. "Who did you tell?" My voice was innocent, carefree enough to make him cry with fear. "Tell me or you'll be a human pretzel!" I threatened harshly as I threw him into a window.

He cried as Davia lost her focus and the bus went down. I had trouble controlling objects so there was little hope. The mind was simpler to invade but a machine was almost impossible. I fought harder for control as we spiraled downwards. "Do something!" I heard Constance scream as the bus was inches from the ground. I fell into the windshield hard and tried not to scream. We rolled and rolled throwing me into seats and once into my lifelong teacher. I heard screams and sobbing as we finally hit the tree with a thud.

I laid there thinking at least we made it.

I guess I fell asleep because I woke up in a daze. What I excepted was a warm, comforting bed but I was face down on one of the windows that weren't broken. Then I remembered. The crash, the screaming, and what brought most of it back was the keening in my head.

I groaned and peeled my cheek off of the cold glass. "Help," I whispered looking at the window that I had been laying on. I heard someone say, "She's alive!" The sound was rushed and was barely above a whisper.

I felt a new mind enter the bus. It was probably Dawson. He could heal people and he was invincible. A cold, doctor-like hand pressed against my forehead and then quickly dragged me out of the chaos.

"I think it's just a cut nothing internal," Dawson's muted voice muttered to the others. I saw Gabby out of the corner of my eye build what seemed to be an ice house. I was going to stand up but the _doctor's_ hand almost reflexively pushed me back down.

I was soon being dragged again and laid done on what seemed to be ice.

The days went by and people came to see me. They thanked me, for what reason I can't imagine and told me about what was happening. There seemed to be a serious conflict about staying or going to find the Elders.

About three days after the accident, I deiced to end the conflict. I carefully stumbled out of the melting hospital and there stood my fellow gifted friends. "You should go lie down," Trent's voice rang with authority. I glared at him and then playfully pushed him mentally down.

"I want to discuss the current problem and hear everyone's opinion about it." My voice was much more aged than I excepted but they still listened carefully. I motioned towards Gabby giving her the starting opinion.

"I think we should stay here because the Elders will sense our powers," she stated slowly thinking about her wording. "I agree but the others are just as important," I said calmly.

I finally boiled down to Trent, Erin, and Maggie wanting to leave. "Then you may go and kill yourself in the process. I will not stand for a gifted dying an unjustified death." I said strongly. Trent moved slightly over towards our side and Erin and Maggie nodded wordlessly.

"So… now what?" Sidney asked voicing the others thoughts. "Trent, can you start a small fire. Nothing too big, if you mind," I smiled folding myself on the ground and quickly drew jobs for everyone on the ground. Gabby froze it so it wouldn't blow away with the wind.

Madison (she can control plants) started making the dirt fire pit while I went with Gracie to find dinner. We walked for awhile and finally she broke the silence.

"Olivia, you know of all people know that we need the Elders. And with the Elders comes our future," she said looking at me seriously. The Elders choose our future, and so that meant my husband. I had to marry into the Elders, it was tradition. I knew that from day one.

It never bothered me, really. It was for my people, not for me. "Yeah, and you get to spend your life with Cameron, a healer right?" I asked kicking a rock. "Yes, he's from Canada." She spoke with admiration in her strong voice. "And you're bringing this up because," I asked bumping her shoulder lightly.

"I don't know. And you're marrying…" she trailed off stopping us and sat on a fallen tree. "No idea," I replied trying to find a deer or something big nearby.

"I think there's a bear or something north about eight feet up," I guessed as she ran off in the direction I told her to go. I sat down on the fallen leaves and starting thinking about what she said. How I didn't care about love or having kids one day. Was something wrong with me? I never gave it a second thought, and now it seemed normal. Well, as normal as me, the freak could get.

I heard Gracie walking back and quickly stood up. She was carrying what seemed to be a dead deer. I fought back the nausea and slowly made the way back to our new home, our new lives.

Trent was cooking the deer with Gabby nearby in cause the deer ended up like Mrs. Shape's desk. Ah, Mrs. Shape, I missed her. She was like my parent, she always had answers, always had a way out and I don't even have a clue about how we're going to survive and- I stopped the thoughts quickly.

I stood up abruptly, walking towards the bus. It was on the west side of the camp, next to the ice fort. When I reached the bus, I felt stares boring into my back. I cautiously crawled into the deathtrap and was met with a thick smell. It reminded me of a bloody nose and the weird smell.

When I finally found her, I almost threw up. Her eyes were still open and her face still held shock. I pictured her flying out and soon she was out of the bus. Madison quickly made a hole using her powers and Mrs. Shape's lifeless body fell in.

Madison covered her body quickly and looked sharply away. "Rest in Peace," I muttered. The others muttered the same thing quickly. I walked away from the quietness, and headed towards… well I didn't know but I just needed to get away.

I walked faster and faster till I finally stopped and cried. I just let all of the grief, self-pity, and anger out. I was so mad at myself for everything. I was a failure to my people; I let my own mother die.

I remember the day as clear as a blue sky. My mom was cooking dinner and the doorbell rang. She answered the door and someone took her away from me, away from my life. I dreamed of hunting him down and bringing him the same fate as my mother.

While I let the pictures take over my thoughts a rustling noise shoot through me. "Leave me alone!" I sobbed falling on the ground. The noise continued growing closer. I quickly got a hold of myself and felt for a mind that was near. Nothing.

I was a little scared now. No, I was totally scared. Panic quickly set in and I ran for it. It didn't follow me but I felt I was being watched. I ran into the clearing making everyone jump. "There's something out there," I gasped. Gracie, Trent, and Gabby ran the way I had come.

I fell still gasping for air. "Who is it?" Erin asked. I was afraid to tell her that I was weak so I just said, "Try feeling them." Erin was blind but she could sense people, she could control air and sense a body. When I asked her she said that it was limited so the Elders let her go.

"I can't reach that far. They might have already left." She stated reaching a hand out to help me up. I took it gratefully. She was so child-like, so carefree about everything. I brushed off the dirt and went to the fire.

"I'm kind of surprised. Trent didn't set fire to himself again." I laughed throwing my head back. "I heard that! And it was only three times," Trent pouted as Gabby and Gracie coughed trying to hide their laughs.

"Well, at least I didn't make the principle smack himself," he said defensively making me blush. "I was five!" I said trying to fight my laughter. "Yeah, and you brunt the school down," Madison said sticking her tongue out.

After we all calmed down, Dawson passed out the venison. Madison, of course decided to make a salad. I poked the lean meat a couple of times and starting making conversation about our plans.

"I think that we should use the bus' metal to build a permanent shelter," I argued with Maggie. I broke through the barrier of her thoughts and listened quietly. _I don't really like the sound of permanent. We are going home._ Her thoughts were so confident that I almost agreed.

"Just face it. We're on our own." I sounded grave, depressing even to me. "You have to let all of your hope go!" I said strict pushing myself off the ground and opened the compartment on the bus that held my suitcase. After getting my clothes, I marched into the ice hut and went into the room I had stayed in before. I changed and then took my brush and started to untangle my hair.

After I finished and most of my hair was in the brush, I skillfully put my hair into a braid. I grabbed my old quilt and set it on the floor and laid down and quickly fell asleep. "I made it through our first day at least," I thought to myself.

Chapter Two a Visitor

I screamed as I tried to outrun it. I didn't know what but I knew I had to. It finally caught me wrapping its hands around my throat.

I gasped as I sat up. I was sweating so I took one of the water bottles that I had in my bag and poured it over my head. I stood up and put on the jeans and plaid shirt I had on yesterday.

I walked outside and sat by the red coals that use to be our fire. I sat outside for a while and was so wrapped up in my thoughts that when the others came outside, I was frightened.

"Maggie, I'm sorry," I said as Trent tried to start the fire again. "Hope is important, it's like law. You always have hope, even through hope isn't what you need.""Thanks," she said.

I felt a mind coming closer. I listened to her thoughts for a second and she entered the clearing. "Hello Taylor," I said making her jump. Poor girl was trying to think of a way to introduce herself to us. The others laughed remembering the first time I did that to them.

"What are your gifts?" she laughed settling herself into our group. "I'm a controller," I said as I avoided Davia's poke. "Cool, my friend Mathew is one too," she said lightly as the others explained their powers. "I'm a desensitizer meaning I can cut off your senses," she continued using the same light voice. "Is Mathew a future Elder?" I asked quietly. "Yeah, and he's marrying a girl named Olive or something like that," she laughed in a soprano voice. "It's Olivia," I muttered getting up.

As soon as I reached the spot I'd been in earlier, I stuck my hands into my pockets. I even knew I was being dramatic and if I could sense that the whole group could. I hated it. I hated the forest, I hated the Elders, and I hated the world just for existing and making my life horrible.

"I hate it!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I hate it all!" I screeched even louder. I knew I was being selfish but I could care less! It wasn't fair that I had to pretend love wasn't real and all that's left is power.

I let the tears fall and fell down on the hard ground. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts wonder away from reality. Just as I started to fall asleep again I felt a warm hand wipe my tears away.

I slept for maybe thirty minutes, and then I woke up with my cheek pressed against something warm. I opened my eyes to see a man's chest. I screamed waking m up also as I pulled away from him.

"I guess sleep isn't possible around here," the stranger laughed. "Well, a strange man shouldn't scare a girl," I retorted angrily standing up. "Okay, I'm sorry. Why don't we start over?" he said also standing up.

He stuck his hand out and said strongly, "I'm Mathew, and you must be Olivia." His voice was amused as if I was a game. I gritted my teeth and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you." He chuckled as I walked away.

"Wait, I said I'm sorry!" he yelled as I headed back to the others. I didn't say hi or anything just marched to the ice hut and went into Gabby's mind and forced her to make a wall to cover the door as soon as I was inside.

I screamed out of frustration and stomped to my room. I hated him! So much of my life dreaming is just going to be wasted! I wasn't going to bring peace, he was. I wasn't going to be put in the history books, he was. I was being selfish, I know but how would you feel if your whole life that's what you've training to do.

"I needed to learn to share," I thought to myself. I got up and went outside to put my big girl pants. I went into Gabby's mind again and made her put the ice wall down.

"You know I hate when you do that," she grumbled. "I'm sorry about being that selfish. I really don't know how to make it up to you guys," I said and then Taylor shouted, "Group Hug!"

"I don't hug," I said while the others hugged me anyway. "I hate you guys!" I said laughing. "Us too!" they chanted. We all laughed for a while and then when everyone was busy talking or laughing I went up the Mathew.

"I'm sorry," I said sitting down next to him on a log that surrounded the fire. The sun was setting and the sky had a pinkish tone to it. "I understand if you don't like the marrying idea," he said quietly. I throw him a questioning look and he continued, "When I heard there was another controller I was jealous."

His voice sounded so simple and elegant. He had the kind of voice that a girl could lose herself in. "I guess you do understand a little," I lied as he scooted over. I had turned myself just to face him but I was pretty sure Davia sat next to me.

"Just a little," he laughed as I moved closer to him. "Yeah, just a little," I said as he was leaning forward to give me a kiss on the cheek. And right when his lips met my cheek, Davia pulled my off the log.

"Ow!" I screamed kicking her so she fell too. "See you tomorrow," he chuckled as I tried to control myself from murdering my best friend. "He almost kissed me!" I screamed tackling Davia with her kicking and screaming.

"Olivia, self control," Gracie said as Davia pulled my hair. "Get off," she screamed. "I'm going to burn you on a stake!" I yelled as Gracie pulled me off of her. After Gracie broke up the rest of the fights, Davia and I started glaring at each other from across the fire. But before you could even talk we were laughing.

It was probably midnight when we all decided that it was a good time to check in. I headed back to my room and laid down. Sleep didn't find me so I was left to let my thoughts wonder.

I was really confused. Mathew and I going from fighting one second to an almost kiss on the cheek the next. I didn't hate, I guess it was the thrill of being loved that made me think I liked him. Or maybe it was just my being stupid, or really anything.

I hoped that the Elders are coming soon. Then maybe the world will start to make sense.

Chapter Three Fairy Tales

_Fairy Tales. They always end happy with the bad guy being locked away for eternity or the princess falling in love with her prince. Make-believe is what I like to call it. It's unrealistic to wait for love._

I traced the words I had just written in my diary. It was still dark out so I had a pocket flashlight in my mouth and my teacher's pen in the other. I was tried but the nightmares keep me awake.

They always ended with just that, my end. Just as I turn my head to see his face it ends. I was a little scared to fall asleep now and I planned on putting a little make-up on to hide my baggy eyes.

Mathew seemed to stay in my thoughts till the sun appeared over the trees and when it arrived I changed and went outside. The bitter air nipped my cheeks as I sat down wrapping my coat tightly around my fridge body. I gingerly pressed my hand against the aged wood and felt the groves that the boys' had put in last night.

The words were clearly Dawson's idea because Trent was about as deep as a puddle.

_We are strong_

_We are powerful_

_We are __Family_

I loved the way the word family was underlined. I guess we were a family, now. Before we all leaned on Mrs. Shapes and now we depended on each other. What happened to my teacher was a tragedy but it did some good. It made us closer and taught us the meaning of life.

One day you have it, one day you don't. It seemed simple but the real meaning behind it even hard to think. I wonder if Mathew or the Elders ever think about it. Do they ever tell each other the deepest things or are they all secret, afraid to share their inner thoughts to others?

I heard the others coming so I turned around and said, "Morning." Some grumbled back as the others fell on the sand and went back to sleep. "Why up so early?" Dawson asked sitting next to me. "Couldn't sleep," I said watching Gracie snore.

"Me neither," he laughed pointing to Trent who was drooling. "I guess they didn't sleep either," I said bumping my shoulder into his. "Today I think Gracie and I have to hunt again," I muttered motioning towards the pile of bones that the deer had become in a couple of days.

"Hey, how long have we been here," I asked with a frown on my face. "I don't know. Maybe a week or two, why?" he said eyeing me. "I guess I missed my detention again," I lied quickly laughing.

"Yeah," he laughed. "And besides I have a little dirt on you," he continued. "What," I asked politely

"I know you went into Trent's mind and made him burn down her desk," he said kicking a rock. "How'd you know?" I asked getting up and placing a rock nest to Trent in case he rolled over.

"You just told me," he laughed. I stuck my tongue out childishly and said, "Promise not to tell." He quickly ankle promised me and kicked Trent and said, "Get up you bag of bones!"

Once everyone was up, Gracie and I quickly started making our way out in the forest. We didn't talk much but once in a while she would ask how I'm doing and I would say fine. We got a bear and Gracie dragged it back.

Once breakfast was served, Trent, Gracie and Gabby went over to the bus and took the tires off. Then after they finished that, all of us started pushing the bus with me trying to invade the mechanical system. "If I could get it running we could leave here," I thought to myself. I joined the others quickly and we finally pushed the deathtrap over to where the tires would be.

"Come on Dawson," I called walking into the bus. The group decided that he and I would get all the glass out. I handed him a broom and we started working. Once in a while, we would have to break a window that wasn't broken because Gabby was going to replace them. We pulled and tugged at the seats and set them at the back where I guess we sleep.

Once we finished that, Gabby came in and started making a transparent ice to put as windows. But before she even started, Trent came in and started heating up the metal that faced the camp. "What are you doing?" I asked and he replied, "I'm heating the metal up so Gracie can take this wall down and Gabby can make an ice wall."

"Maybe you're not so stupid after all," I laughed walking out of the bus and as soon as I stepped out there was Mathew. I ran over, my ponytail flying behind me. "Hey," I greeted him, giving him a small hug. "Hello," he smiled back. He seemed in a good mood.

"So you're making a coffin," he muttered leaning his tall frame against my shoulder. "Yeah, no," I said laughing. "Olivia, can you help me?" Gracie asked trying to jump up enough to reach a window to pull the wall off. "Sure," I said walking over to her but Mathew interrupted by saying, "Let me."

Gracie was soon flying upwards by Mathew's doing. "Cool," she screamed before she ripped the wall off. Mathew's eyes popped for a second before controlling his expression. "She has super strength," I muttered as he steered us towards the woods.

"So…anything new happen to you over night," I questioned him as we sat down on a random log. "The Elders came," he said slowly watching my face light up. "Oh my, finally we'll get to meet the great Elders," I said happily. "Yeah, and they told me some weird news," he continued grabbing my hand.

"Is it bad," I asked my expression turning from happy to worry? "Not bad," he amended lightly, "Just weird."

Two Months Later

Chapter Four Marriage

_Today's the day. I'm going to marry Mathew. I feel excited about it and a little depressed. Mrs. Soon to be Olivia Evans is scared about becoming a Mrs. The dress is ready, my hairs going to get done soon, and Mathew is gorgeous! Or so Gabby says. She's my little spy, making sure everything is perfect. The Elders are here and the old chapel smells of pine and flowers. I hope today will be in the history books. The day a fourteen year old will marry a sixteen year old so the world will be peaceful one again. _

I stopped writing and put my diary in my suitcase just as the girls rushed in. "Oh, Olivia it is perfect!" Gabby said excitedly throwing herself on the chair next to me. "The chapel is awesome and the flower" she starts to say before Gracie's hand clamps down on her mouth. "Can it princess. Or you'll ruin the effect when she walks down the aisle," she said also getting a little excited at the end.

"Girls, can one of you do my hair and the other go get the dress ready?" I asked smiling as the two quit bickering. Gabby headed towards the bag which held my dress as Gracie started on my hair.

"Where's Davia?" I asked again worried if my maid of honor wouldn't show up. "I'm right here," she yelled running into the back room of the church. "You look great," I complemented her as she turned around in a circle to show off the peach dress.

"I love you guys so much!" I squeaked as we all hugged. "I thought you didn't hug people," sobbed Gabby who was now crying her eyes out. "That was Miss Olivia Flamond not Mrs. Olivia Evans," I laugh as we all go back to our jobs.

Gracie soon finished my hair and she left the room leaving Davia and Gabby to help me into my dress. After a couple minutes of ohhs and awes, my bridesmaid and my maid of honor left, leaving me to my thoughts. If I had to marry it would be Mathew. He was smart and kind, and always put me first.

The Elders were so write about him being my perfect match. He's my best friend. I put on my rose tiara over my veil and headed towards the aisle. Mathew's father was an Elder and he offered to walk me down the white, silk aisle.

The Wager's March began and my soon to be father in law linked his arm though mine. Madison, Gracie, Gabby, Brianna, Maggie and Taylor walked down first in their peach dresses. Then Davia walked down the aisle smiling brightly I hope, and now my turn.

Gabby was right, the chapel looked amazing! The smell was intoxicating. Flowers upon flowers assaulted my sense of smell. I tore my gaze from the beautiful room to my fiancé, Mathew.

His tux was perfect and his face held pure love. He smiled at me once he noticed I had found him in the sea of people. I continued the slow march and when we finally got to the end, he grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"You look utterly gorgeous," he said taking my hands in his. When the pastor finally got to the 'I do's' I could I was crying.

"I do," I said strongly and he replied, "I do." "You may kiss your bride," the pastor said as he leaned towards me. And then, right that very second, he kissed me. It was perfect, a little gross and wet but still prefect. Madison pulled the rope as we pulled apart smiling. Rose petals fluttered down as the crowd cheered. I grabbed his hand and made our way down the aisle, now as Mrs. and Mr. Evans.

People came and congratulated us, and mostly we were either dancing with each other or other people. The cake was prefect and I thoroughly enjoyed shoving it at his face.

After the reception ended, Mathew and I climbed into a limo and drove to our new lives. I looked back on the past during the quiet ride and thought about how Brianna joined us and how Mathew proposed to me. The stars were just showing up in my sky when Mathew like the sun brightened my dark world.

"I love you," he said. "As do I," I muttered leaning my head against his shoulder.

Chapter Five Home at Last

The mansion was huge! It had six floors not including a basement. It was white with six pillars in the front and the porch wrapped around the entire house. The house was beautiful of course, but it was too much for ten people.

We walked up the steps and Mathew took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He picked me up bridal style and kicked the door open.

"Put me down!" I squealed as he swung me around. "Fine," he pouted setting me on my feet. "I heard the master bedroom has a super jumpy bed," I said like a kid racing up the staircase. When I reached the door he was right behind me and he opened the door and grabbed the back of my dress so he could jump first.

"Not fair!" I yelled flopping on the feather bed. We jumped for a while and I finally flopped on a pillow exhausted. He tried doing the same but ended up on the floor.

"I'm the queen of castle!" I yelled running from the room. I felt so childish. He chased me and said, "Come back my fair lady!"

We spent the rest of the night exploring the house and drawing mustaches on pictures.

Chapter Six The Painful Truth

I was just about to walk into the Elders' meeting when I heard them. I wasn't an eavesdropper but I pressed my ear against the door and listened quietly.

"She was being controlled all along!" I heard Mathew's father laugh. "Yeah, I know!" Mathew laughed with other people following his example. I listened further, unable to make myself my legs move.

"And soon we'll have her end the rest of the norms," Constance said and that's when I ran to the East wing of the chateau. I let the tears fall as I ran inside the library and locked the door behind me.

I searched in my head for any sign of invasion and finally felt it. I pushed against and it receded a tiny bit. I breathed deeply in and focused my mind on getting Mathew out of my head.

It was an hour or so before I finally became myself without Mathew's control. I unlocked the door and gently made my way down the hall and into the kitchen. I grabbed the biggest knife there was and stuck it in my boot and headed towards Dawson's room.

It was the perfect plan. A little crazy but perfect enough so I could end the long cold war. Dawson was the peacemaker and he was perfect to run away with. I motioned Dawson forward and we jumped into the white jeep and drove for what seemed to be forever.

"I can't believe that we are leaving," Dawson said for the millionth time in a row. "Dawson I know," I said quickly as a driver screamed curses at me as I passed him.

"I really hope you passed your driver's test," he muttered gripping the seat. "Silly boy, I haven't even taken it yet," I laughed. I looked over at him and he looked so worried. "Just relax," I suggested making a sharp right turn. "I'm going to throw up!" he moaned clenching his eyes shut.

After a while we pulled into the president's drive way. When we reached security, I went into their mind and put them into a coma like state. "Okay, when I open my eyes we'll be home," Dawson chanted over and over. "This isn't Oz baby," I screamed just as we crashed and we jumped out of the jeep at the last second.

We skillfully got up and ran towards a set of French doors. He kicked them down and I put everyone in the coma that the security staff was suffering from. He took a gun from his boot and held in such a way that made me even feel like he was part of a mafia.

We made our way through the halls only to be met with people who were asleep. Finally we made it to what had to be the oval office. I kicked the door down and we ran cautiously inside. He was shocked to say at least but listened to everything we had to say.

We told him of the Elders' plan and about how my husband controlled me and forced me to marry him. "Well I believe you," he stated eyeing me carefully. "Please, just help us," I begged letting the tears fall that I had tried so hard not to let fall. "I don't want to grow up anymore," I sobbed wrapping my arms around myself as if to hold me together.

"So this Mathew was controlling you the whole time, and he forced you into marriage," he asked me as Dawson patted my shoulder and by that by point I couldn't talk so I just nodded. "We'll send a team in and you can go see a sketch artist now and we'll execute the ones you show us only," he replied handing me a box of tissues.

"What will happen to me and Dawson," I asked quietly. "You can sleep here tonight and tomorrow is the raid," he said in such a way that made the conversation end. He got up and left us to talk quietly.

"I want to be in the raid," I told Dawson also getting up. "I'm going to make sure I'm the one that puts the bullet in his head," I snarled walking out of the room.

Chapter Seven The Raid

I slept well, I guess. The nightmare was, of course, in my _wonderful _dreams. I got dressed and headed towards the hallway.

We ate and then got into sleek, black cars driving off to where my almost-dead husband was. I smiled wickedly as we turned into the drive way. I grabbed a hand gun and jogged towards the door. I kicked it in and said, "Honey, I have a surprise for you."

Gabby and Trent were in the kitchen and when I entered, I kicked Trent in the stomach and hit one of Gabby's pressure points. Then I heard what I had been waiting for, the others' screams.

I drifted through each room and to my surprise, Mathew wasn't anywhere. I ran up the stairs and felt for a mind. There were two minds in the library so I headed there in hopes of one of them being him.

I kicked down the door as I had before and saw it. Constance and Mathew sitting together, acting like a married couple. Constance turned invisible as soon as she saw me. I went into her mind and pushed against her power while holding Mathew down with my foot.

She screamed in agony and soon turned visible again. I had planned for two tries at Mathew but either way I would get the job done. I didn't kill her just made her immobile for the time being. I slowly faced Mathew and let the tears fall.

"I have only one question to ask you before…, when did you start controlling me?" I asked glaring at him. He smiled and said, "As soon as you thought that you hated me." His voice was rough with the fight to hold back laughter.

"You think this is funny," I snarled pressing my boot harder against his chest. "Well, I'm just going to have a blast killing you then," I smiled my hand on the trigger.

And then three things happened in an instant. I pulled the trigger and killed my husband, Constance shot me, and I died. I felt my body fall, and saw Constance staring at me.

Constance Point of View

And where the air should be was a girl. No, it had to be an angel. She had wings and was a yellowy white. She wore a wedding dress and a veil like Olivia had wore on her wedding. She smiled at me and everything went dark.

Dawson Point of View

I ran up the stairs and into the library where I heard the gunshot. I saw Olivia's dead body on the floor and I almost lost it. I collapsed next to her and sobbed. I started healing her but I knew it was too late. "No," I whispered. "I love you."

Love isn't a Lie

Sequel to Freak of Nature

Dawson Point of View

Olivia was gone. And with her went my heart. I have no life, no reason to exist. I let my tears run freely down my face as I held onto Olivia's body. "No I love you so much," I sobbed. "Please, oh god no," I screamed as my tears fell on her face. I heard the others walk in as I held her close and tried to comfort myself.

"Dawson?" I heard Trent ask. "Man, you knew this was going to happen," he said gravely putting a hand on my shoulder. "Not this early, not before I told her," I sobbed clutching her lifeless shoulders. He sighed quietly and left me to grieve. I spent the rest of the night lying next to her and let my sobs fill the house.

The nest morning I left her and stumbled my way downstairs. The others didn't look at me, just sat still if my entrance meant nothing to them. I felt a cold breeze brush across my cheek as I sat down putting my head into my hands.

"I'm sorry," I muttered looking at Gabby's face waiting for her to explode with anger. And just as I thought steam would come out of her ears, little Brianna tumbled into the room.

"Papa, où est maman? Est-elle trop dormir? " Brianna said in French which means _Daddy, where's mommy? Is she sleeping too?_ She found her way to us before Olivia got married and she thought of me as her father figure and Olivia as her mother.

"Chérie, qu'est-ce que signifie en dormant?" I said which means _Honey, what you mean by sleeping. _"Like the rest of us," she said lightly jumping up into my arms.

I looked at Gabby for an answer and she said, "Only six of survived." "I'm really sorry. The whole point of the raid was to get rid of Mathew and the Elders," I said quietly careful not to look her in the eyes. "What about Constance?" she asked getting into my face even though she was a couple of inches shorter than me. "She did nothing!" she screamed and Brianna started to sob lightly in my arms.

"She was planning to get Mathew to control Olivia and force her to kill the norms," I explained and I could even feel the anger rolling of her. "My parents," she said and the anger disappeared.

"She was just trying to save us," I muttered and felt a tear roll down my cheek. "Don't cry, papa," Brianna said digging her face in the crook of my neck. Gabby was born with normal parents and that's all she'll say on the subject. I sighed, rocking Brianna back and forth till she fell asleep.

I sat down and laid Brianna next to me. "What are going to do now," Gracie asked me as if I had a clue. "I have an uncle who used to live in Massachusetts," I said. "We'll drive up tomorrow, I guess," I muttered. "The president's house is closer and don't they owe you a favor," Trent asked quietly. Ever since the illegals moved down south, the president has moved down to South Carolina to control revolts.

"No, we will be picked off one by one if we expose ourselves like that," I muttered while the other's nodded and left the room to pack. I carried Brianna to my room I shared with Trent and set her on the chaise in the corner of the room. I dug through my drawers and threw random clothes into my suitcase. I grabbed my medical bag and put my books and my instruments inside.

After I finally finished, I heard Madison light frame run up the stairs and then a few minutes later drag something down. I felt my tears coming so I focused on my medical book and flopped down on my bed.

_Although the protozoon is a simple animal form, its life cycle is complex. The essential pattern is as follows. When the mosquito takes a feed, its saliva introduces the disease organism into the human body. At this stage, the protozoon is in its sporozoite form (Greek _sporos_, seed; _zoe_, life). Once in the human bloodstream, the sporozoites collect in the liver, where they invade the cells and multiply as merozoites (Greek _meros,_ part). The process may take one or two weeks. The merozoites are in turn released into the circulatory system, where they utilize the red blood cells either to multiply further, or to produce gametocytes, which are sexed (Greek _gamos_, marriage, reproductive union; _kutos_, vessel). The gametocytes are carried around in the host's blood until an uninfected mosquito takes a feed. In the mosquito's digestive system, the sexed gametocytes mate to form a zygote (Greek _zygon_, pairing) which enters the wall of the insect's stomach from where sporozoites are produced. And thus another cycle is ready to begin._

I tried to focus on Malaria but the sobs of my friends kept my mind wandering to things that would give me nightmares. Like Olivia's eyes. They seemed to always bring themselves to my thoughts.


End file.
